The present disclosure relates to a juvenile playyard, and particularly, to a collapsible frame for a juvenile playyard. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a collapsible playyard frame including support rails and feet for elevating and supporting a floor mat in a juvenile playyard.
According to the present disclosure, a playyard floor support frame includes a rail mount and at least two floor support rails. Each floor support rail is arranged to be moved relative to the rail mount about a pivot axis between an erected configuration adapted to support a floor mat on the floor support rails and above the rail mount and a collapsed configuration adapted to facilitate storage of the floor support frame.
A first floor support rail includes a first rail pivot post and a first rail lock while a second floor support rail includes a second rail pivot post and a second rail lock. A lock controller is provided to move the first and second floor support rails toward one another to move the first and second rail locks into lock retainer notches formed in the rail mount so that xe2x80x9ccollapsexe2x80x9d of the floor support rails is blocked. The lock controller can also be operated to move the first and second floor support rails away from one another to move the first and second rail locks out of the lock retainer notches formed in the rail mount so that the first and second floor support rails can pivot, respectively, about the first and second rail pivot posts to allow controlled collapse of the floor support rails in preparation for playyard storage.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of an illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.